Hope
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: Sequel to 'Betrothed' Hope's growing up, but her life is geting worse and worse, will she stay with the life as a Jedi? Or leave it to stop her pain? R&R IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!
1. Bullied

**Well, here is the sequel to Betrothed! HOPE! I _hope_ u enjoy this story! Please R&R at the end! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

As 7-year-old Hope Kai-Tano ran through the halls, she kept a smile on her face, today was her birthday! She was turning 8! She ran though the halls of the Temple, until she reached a group of younglings, that completely hated her. Leeon Yuun, an Echani youngling, hated her because she was a padawan since she was 5, when she first met her master, Anakin Skywalker.

Leeon asked "Where are you going, Freak?" _Freak. _The name Leeon gave her ever since he found out that her mom was a Togruta and her dad was a human. Hope said "To my _master_, what about you, Yuun?" He growled, and said "That is none of your business, but I have sometime before I go there, right guys?" He looked at the other younglings that tag along with him all the time, they were twin Twi'leks. Heeyon and Fiiloo Keek. Heeyon said "Ya Leeon, just enough time." "E-Enough time for what?" Hope stuttered, but it all came clear, when Leeon grabbed her hair, and yanked as hard as he could, making Hope scream.

As Anakin, Padme, Luke, and Leia were setting up for Hope's birthday party, Luke asked "Do you think Hope will like this party?" He was 9 now, along with Leia, Anakin smiled, and said "If she's anything like Ahsoka, which I _know_ she is, she'll love this." Suddenly Anakin stopped smiling, Leia looked at him, and asked "Dad? What's wrong?" "Ani?" Padme asked, Anakin growled, making everyone jump slightly. Luke then felt it in the Force. Luke said "Dad! Its-!" "Hope." Anakin finished, he dashed out of the room, and Leia looked at Padme. She asked "Mom? How come daddy can tell when Hope is in trouble?" Padme looked at her daughter, smiled, and said "Because, much like Hope's mother, he has a bond with her that means a lot to him." "And he promised to protect her," Luke said, remembering the day he met Hope, and smiling "Hope's mom must have meant a lot to dad." Padme sighed, and said "She meant a lot to everyone," she smiled "_everyone_."

Hope screamed again as her hair was painfully yanked out. Leeon laughed more, and kicked her in the stomach again, making her crumble to the ground in the corner. Fiiloo asked "What now, Leeon?" Leeon smiled evilly, and said "Pick her up," the twins did so, and held her against the wall, blood seeping slowly from her probably broken nose, her head had a cut on it, blood seeping through that too. Suddenly, she felt her air was constrict, as she looked down, to see Leeon, Force choking her. "Leeon.."She choked out "s-stop…please." "Leeon seriously," Heeyon told him "this has gone on to long, you don't need to kill her." "Shut up Runt!" Leeon yelled, as he Force pushed Heeyon away. He looked up at Hope, who he was still choking, and said "**I **should have been Skywalker's padawan! Not you! You are worthless and weak! You don't deserve him as your master! **I **do!" "Anger…" Hope said, her hands on her neck as it was squeezed more "leads to hate…hate leads to suffering….suffering leads to the Dark Side." Leeon growled, and squeezed harder. He yelled "You don't deserve a life! Your parents are nothing but idiots! You will always be a freak! Your father is a moron for picking your mother! And your mother is a traitor and a bitch for marrying an idiot such as your father! AND HAVING YOU!"

"_Your father is a moron for pick your mother!" _Anakin heard someone scream, Leeon no doubt, he looked around the corner, and saw them. Leeon was Force choking Hope, and he heard Leeon say: "And your mother is a traitor and a bitch for marrying an idiot such as your father! AND HAVING YOU!" That's where he crossed the line. Anakin yelled "YUUN!" Leeon turned around, paled, dropped Hope-who was now unconscious-and said "G-Grand Master Skywalker!" He paled more as he saw the anger in Anakin's eyes. Anakin growled, and said "Leeon, how DARE you hurt Hope, MY former padawan's daughter!" Leeon stuttered back "B-But sir I-" "NO!" Anakin yelled "I will not hear it! You are to pack up your things, and leave the Temple IMMEDIATELY! You shall go to the AgriCorps, where you can no longer harm anyone!" "B-But master!" Leeon said "What about Fiiloo and Heeyon? They were as much as a part of it as me!" Anakin looked over to the other unconscious youngling, Heeyon, and his brother who was standing over him. Anakin said "They will be spared, now GO! Before I force you to!" "Yes master!" Leeon said, he then raced down the hallway, and Anakin raced over to Hope.

He knelt beside his unconscious padawan, and looked her over. She had patches of hair pulled out, her nose was bleeding, as was the cut on her forehead, he noticed a hand print around her neck, probably from Leeon choking her, he then felt along her rib cage, and frowned as he felt cracks, breaks. He then tapped her face lightly, and whispered "Hope, Hope wake up." He heard a soft moan escape her lips, he then tapped her face a little harder, and said louder "Hope, wake up! Its me, Anakin." She then opened her eyes lightly, looked at him wearily, and asked "Uncle Ani?" He smiled, nodded slightly, and asked "Hey, how are you feeling?" "Ugh," was her response, she chuckled slightly and said "One heck of a birthday, huh?" He smiled, and said "Ya, ya it is." Then she started closing her eyes, he picked her up, and all but ran to the Medical Bay.

Once he got there, he laid her down on a bed, and a Med Droid rolled in, and started checking her. While he sat beside Hope, he heard the doors of the Med Bay open, and someone scream: "WHAT HAPPENED TO HOPE?" He looked at the door, Padme, Luke, and Leia was there. But neither of them where the one who screamed that, that was the woman standing there with them, a present in her hand, and a scared look on her face. Anakin looked at her, she ran over to the bed, and asked "Hope?" Hope opened her eyes, looked at the woman, smiled, and shouted "Mom!"

Ahsoka smiled as her daughter hugged her, and said "Hi, baby," she frowned, looked at Anakin, and asked "What happened?" After explaining what happened, from both Hope and Anakin, Ahsoka was frowning. Hope said "Mom." "Yes baby?" Ahsoka asked her "Why can't I come home?" Hope asked, Ahsoka frowned, sighed, and said "Well, because there is a big fight happening there, and your dad and I don't want you getting hurt, ok?" "Yes mom." Hope said, Ahsoka then patted down her hair, and said "Get some rest, baby, I'll be here when you wake up." "Yes mommy." Hope replied, closing her eyes, Ahsoka then kissed her forehead, and looked at Anakin. She asked the question he was hoping she would never ask:

"_**How could this happen?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH I kinda hate Leeon to b honest :) N I MADE HIM UP! :D Ok, well plz R&amp;R tellin me if I shuld contnue with this sequel!<strong>


	2. Why? and Rex!

**I got great reviews** **for the** **previous chapter, so I will continue! **

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Hope was able to leave the Med Bay. She and Ahsoka were in the Jedi Garden, they were both talking. Anakin watched as they talked, Padme stood next to him. She asked "Why did Leeon do that?" "He wanted to be my padawan," Anakin explained "and he wasn't happy when he found out Hope was my padawan. So, he told her that until she was either dead or no longer my padawan, he would get revenge." "But isn't revenge against the Jedi Code?" Padme asked, he nodded, and said "Yeah, but clearly it isn't stopping him." Padme frowned, and said "Hey, we still have Hope's party to cheer you up." He looked at her, smiled slightly, and said "Yeah, I guess," he looked back at the talking mother and daughter pair, and frowned "but I don't know if that will make Hope happy, or Ahsoka for that matter." He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair "I bet she hates me for not protecting Hope." "Please," Padme told him "Ahsoka loves you! Remember? You're her father, Anakin, she would never <em><span>truly<span>_hate you." He smiled again, looked at his wife, and said "Ya, I guess you're right, thanks Padme." They shared a kiss, and Padme went back to finish decorating her apartment for the party.

Anakin walked into the garden, and saw Hope crying lightly, her head against her mother's chest. Ahsoka pet her hair lightly, and whispered "Shh. Please do not cry my baby girl, please." "I wanna go home." Hope cried, Ahsoka frowned, and said "Hope, honey, you can't. You're safer here, remember?" "But mommy!" Hope said, sitting up and looking at Ahsoka in the eye. Green meting blue. Hope cried more, and said "Mommy, please, I really want to come home! I miss you, daddy, and even Jarool soo much!" Ahsoka smiled, and said "And we miss you too, but honey, there is a battle going on between Shili and well…Shili." "Why mommy?" Hope asked, Ahsoka frowned, and told her daughter "Many people don't like me and daddy being their king and queen, so to get to us, they'll get you." She sighed, pulled her daughter close to her again, "Mommy and daddy just want you to be safe, alright baby?" "Yes mommy." Hope said sadly, Ahsoka smiled, and asked "Hey, do you want to talk to daddy really quick?" "Yeah!" Hope said, excitedly, jumping up and down slightly. Ahsoka handed Hope her comlink, and Hope ran off.

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka, she was looking down at her lap, her crown almost about to all off. Just before it fell, he placed it back on her lekku, and she looked up at him. He smiled, and said "You don't want that thing falling off now do you," he bowed jokingly "your highness." "Oh shut up." She told him, he stood up, then sat next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

Ahsoka stared in front of her, and asked "Why is life so difficult?" "What do you mean?" Anakin asked, she sighed, looked at him, and asked "I mean, why does the Force love screwing with my family? Anakin, Draos is out commanding some of our people and some of his people for a war we shouldn't even be in. Hope is here at the Temple getting picked on, bullied, and pretty much beaten. I'm at home, watching Jarool slowly die because of the disease he has. And," she sighed, and put a hand to her stomach, he looked at her hand, and noticed a small little bump, he knew what that probably meant "And in the middle of all of this I'm pregnant again. Why does the Force love screwing us, Anakin? Why?" Anakin frowned, and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, he said "I don't know, Ahsoka, I don't know."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and whispered "I'm thinking of naming him Anakin." He looked down at her surprised, and she looked up at him. He asked "Wh-What?" "I wanna name my son after you," she told him plainly "if that's alright with you of course." He smiled, and hugged her tighter "Its fine by me," she smiled up at him, and he smiled back "just promise me one thing." "What's that?" She asked, confused, he smirked, and said "Promise me it will look more like you than Draos." She laughed slightly, making Anakin smile, she said "I can't guarantee that, Skyguy." He smiled, and said "Alright, fine." She rolled her eyes, and they hugged tightly. Ahsoka whispered in his ear "I've missed you so much dad." "I've missed you too, my little girl," he smiled slightly as he felt her baby kick her stomach "well, you won't be little for long." "Shut up." She told him, pulling out. He smiled, placed a hand on her stomach, and felt the baby kick again.

He was about to say something, when Hope came running up. She said "Mommy!" In a sort of excited voice, Ahsoka asked "Yes, sweetie?" "Daddy said you had to tell me something!" Hope exclaimed "Something about a baby!" Ahsoka paled, Anakin asked her through their still shared bond _"You haven't told her?" "I couldn't," _Ahsoka responded _"all of the stuff that happened today…..I didn't want to excite her anymore, just in case she explodes." _Anakin held back some laughter, and as he did, he heard Ahsoka tell her daughter "I'll tell you that later, alright sweetie?" Hope sighed, and said "Yes Mommy." Ahsoka hugged her, then asked "Would you like to open your present from me?" "YES!" Hope screamed, Ahsoka laughed, stood up, and went to go grab her present. Leaving Hope and Anakin alone in the garden.

Hope looked at Anakin, he had a sad look in his eyes as he looked at her, she asked "Master, are you ok?" He kept looking at her, he then sighed, and told her "I'm sorry, Hope." "Why are you sorry," She asked "you didn't do anything wrong, master." HE looked at her again, and told her "I was supposed to protect you! And I failed," He clutched his fist, and Hope could sense his anger "Leeon is going to pay." "Master," she said, almost in a begging voice "please calm down. Leeon is a meany, he will always be a meany, you can't change him, Uncle Ani, no one can." he looked at her, she was so much like Ahsoka. He smiled, kneeled next to her, and hugged her tight, mindful of her neck. He said "I know, Hope, I know." He looked up, and Ahsoka was coming into the garden, holding her present. He pulled out, and asked "Would you like to open your present?" She turned around, gasped, and starts jumping up and down like a little kid again.

Ahsoka sent the present down beside the giddy padawan, and said "It's from me and daddy." Hope stared at the gift, unsure of what to do, Ahsoka smiled, and said "Go ahead, open it." Hope smiled, then tore open her present. When she opened it, she gasped.

Inside was a little yellow puppy.

Hope squealed, and picked up the puppy.

She said "Thanks mommy! He's **SO CUTE**!" Ahsoka laughed slightly, and asked "Good, I'm glad you like him. Now, what are you gonna name him?" "Rex!" Its didn't take Hope to think twice, the puppy-or now name _Rex _-barked in response, saying he loved that name, and he licked Hope's face. Anakin smiled, and asked "How do you know that name?" "Mommy told me stories about him when I was younger!" Hope responded, looking at him, Anakin looked directly at Ahsoka with a looked that said: _"Really?" _Ahsoka smiled, and said "Hey, she asked me to tell her about my past!" They all laughed, then Anakin asked Hope "Hope, would you like to go over to Aunt Padme's place for dinner?" Hope nodded, and with Rex following her, she ran out of the garden along with Anakin and Ahsoka, both of them on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! What do you think of <em>Rex<em>? I was going t name him Luke,but then I changed my mind :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter n plz R&R n tell me what u think :) OH! And whoever reviews...gets a virtual puppy! SOOOOOOOO CUTE!**


	3. News

**Ok, well, today has been a good day. But in America's past, it hasn't. Today, I pay respect for those who lost their lives in the 9/11 attacks. I am sorry if I'm making you depressed, but this is what I'm saying, those people...didn't deserve to lose their lives because of a terrorist attack.**

**Alright...now, to get away from this depressing emotion, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

><p>When they were about to reach Padme's apartment, Ahsoka put her hands over her daughter's eyes, and walked her in, Hope asked "Mommy, why are you covering my eyes?" Ahsoka smiled, and didn't answer. Then, Padme gave her the signal, Ahsoka nodded, and pulled her hands away. Luke, Leia, Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka shouted "SURPRISE!" Rex, who was in Hope's arms, yelped in surprise, jumped out of her arms, and ran under one of the tables. Hope screamed in surprise, and yelled "HOLY FORCE!" Ahsoka laughed, and said "Happy Birthday, honey." Hope turned around, and hugged her mother's waist, since she was to small to hug her around her stomach, and Ahsoka hugged her back. Luke walked over, and asked her "What? No hug for me?" Hope smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck-making them both blush-and she hugged him tight. Padme said "Aww." Luke pulled out, looked at her, and half yelled half whined "MOM!" Hope laughed, and told Luke "Thanks, Luke." She looked to Padme, who was standing next to Leia, and said "Thanks Aunt Padme and Leia." They nodded, and Hope ran to Anakin, and hugged him too, she said "Thank you too, Uncle Ani." He smiled, hugged her back, and said "No problem, Hope." He smiled, and Ahsoka walked over to her daughter, and asked "Would you like to play some games, Hope?" "YAY GAMES!" Hope said, pulling away from Anakin, and jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Ahsoka smiled, and they all started playing some games.<p>

Whatever the game was, it was a team game. And the pairs were always: Padme and Leia, Anakin and Ahsoka, and Luke and Hope. Hope would not play a game without playing it on a team with Luke. If Luke wasn't in her team, she simply wouldn't play.

The first game they played was Truth or Dare. In this kind of Truth or Dare, the pair would think of a question or dare to tell the single person or pair to say or do. They played for a few hours, until Luke and Hope, decided they would ask Anakin. Hope looked at him, and said "Truth or Dare Uncle Ani?" "Dare." Anakin said bravely, Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his response, Luke smiled, and said "Ok, we dare you to….. duel with Aunt 'Soka!" Ahsoka smiled, looked at Anakin, and said "Bring it on old man!" He laughed and said "Oh, you're _so_ going down!" He ignited his lightsaber, and Ahsoka brought out her shorto and her lightsaber, igniting them.

Hope, Leia, and Luke started chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" While  
>Padme just kept them as far away from the dueling adults as possible, meaning behind her couch.<p>

Ahsoka launched at Anakin, swinging her lightsaber, but keeping her shorto in a defensive position. Anakin slashed at her, and she blocked it with her shorto. Then, he pulled his lightsaber back, and slashed at her again, this time she ducked, and swept his legs, making him fall to the ground, and making his lightsaber go into the air. She caught his lightsaber, deactivated her shorto, activated Anakin's lightsaber, and pointed the 2 lightsabers at him. He looked up at her, she had her foot on his chest, making him stay down, and he said "You've gotten better." "Or you've gotten worse." She told him, laughing. She removed her foot from his chest, and held out her hand to help him up. He took it, and he stood, taking his lightsaber back.

Anakin looked at the kids and his wife, and said "Alright, I think we're done." "Aww." The kids whined, Ahsoka laughed, and said "Yeah, it was fun, but I won't be able to do that forever." "Why not Aunt 'Soka?" Leia asked, Ahsoka looked at Anakin. He nodded, Ahsoka looked at Hope, walked over to her, knelt beside her, and asked "Honey, remember when daddy told you that I had to tell you something about a baby?" Hope nodded, Ahsoka sighed, and said "Well, Hope, uh…..I don't know how to say this but…I'm pregnant." Hope looked at her confused, Ahsoka sighed, and said "Hope, you're going to be a big sister, and you'll have a baby brother or sister." Hope squealed again, and hugged her mother. She then asked "Oh my Force! When will she be here? Is she going to look like me? Are you going to let her come and train here? Are you-?" "Hope," Anakin said, interrupting her, "let your mother answer your questions." Hope laughed, and said "Yes Uncle Ani." Ahsoka laughed, and said "We'll talk about that later, Hope, but for now, let's enjoy your party, ok?" "Ok!" Hope said, she then ran over to Luke and Leia, grabbed their hands, and pulled them towards one of the other games.

Padme walked over to her Togruta friend, and asked her "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was worried," Ahsoka told her, plainly "I've been worried, Padme. The war at my home is stressful, and…I don't even know if this child will survive." "It will," Padme told her, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders "don't _ever_ think it won't. Your child will be fine." Ahsoka smiled, hugged Padme, and said "Thanks, Padme." Padme hugged her back, and told her "No problem, Ahsoka." The two women smiled at each other, pulled away, and Padme went to play with the kids.

**5 Hours Later…..**

The party went till late in the night. And when it was _finally_ over, the kids were passed out on Padme's couch, and the adults were talking, while talking, Ahsoka kept getting kicked by her baby-she _was_ 6 months along, the baby bump on her stomach was small, but then again, she _is_ small-making Anakin more and more worried, the more and more it kicked. Ahsoka laughed one time when the baby kicked hard, making her lurch forward, and making Anakin grab her arm and help her stand up, she laughed more, and said "Wow, what a little kicker." He asked "Are you ok?" She nodded, and said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. He's just kicking _**really**_ hard." "he?" Padme asked her "You already know it's a boy?" "No," Ahsoka answered, holding hr stomach slightly "Draos and I wanted it to be a surprise, but I know it s a boy." "How do you know?" Anakin asked, she looked at him, shrugged, and said "Mother's Intuition?" Padme laughed, and said "Alright, but-" before she could finish, Ahsoka's comlink rang, she answered it and said "Hello?" "Ahsoka?" A voice replied.

It was Draos, he sounded hurt. Ahsoka said "Ya, is something wrong Draos? I can sense your pain." "Ya," Draos told her "you have to return to the kingdom. Our plan failed, half of our men were killed, the other half was badly injured, including me. You have to return." "What about Hope?" Ahsoka asked, making herself look at her daughter, who had her head on Luke's shoulder, and she was sleeping. Draos said "I'm sorry, love, but you have to return. If you don't, we might lose the war." "Yes darling," Ahsoka responded, frowning "I should be there by morning." "Alright I will see you soon," He responded "I love you." "Love you too, bye." Ahsoka told him, she ended the connection and looked at Anakin.

Ahsoka frowned, and said "I better go, my people need me." Anakin nodded, and said "Alright," He hugged her lightly, mindful of the baby, "come back soon, alright?" She nodded, and hugged Padme 'good bye' next. Then she walked over to her sleeping daughter.

Rex was curled up in her lap, as if he was protecting her, Ahsoka pet his head lightly, then kissed her daughter's forehead. She then stood to her full height, and left the apartment.

**2 weeks later**

Its been 2 weeks since Ahsoka left, and right now, it was early morning on Coruscant, and Hope, Rex, and Anakin were sleeping.

Until Anakin's holloprojector rang, indicating a call.

He woke up, grabbed it, and answered it. It was Riulyo Tano, Ahsoka's father, he was looking to the ground. Anakin asked "Riulyo? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Riulyo looked up, he looked as if he had been crying. And he answered "Skywalker, h-have you not heard the news?" "What news?" Anakin asked, looking the Togruta man directly-well not _really_ directly- in the eyes. Riulyo said "Skywalker, Draos is dead." Anakin didn't _hate_ he just didn't _like_ him very much. Anakin said "I'm sorry, how is Ahsoka?" Tears fell down the Togruta man's eyes, and he said "Ahsoka, Ahsoka…" it sounded as if he was trying to think of what to say. Finally, Riulyo took a gulp, and said "Ahsoka is dead also, Skywalker." Anakin's heart stopped. He chuckled slightly, thinking it was a joke, and said "You're joking, right? I would sense if Ahsoka was dead." "**WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT MY DAUGHTER'S DEATH SKYWALKER?**" Riulyo shouted, more tears falling, Anakin then realized that he wasn't joking. Anakin reached out into the Force, trying to sense if she was there. He found that their bond was snapped.

But he didn't find Ahsoka.

She was dead.

Ahsoka Tano was dead.

Anakin shook his head in denial, and said "No, no she can't be!" "She is, Skywalker," Riulyo said, clutching something in his hand "my little girl is gone forever." "How did she die?" Anakin asked, hoping she at least died peacefully. Riulyo said "She was killed by a Sith." _"Sith." _Anakin thought _"They always take something away from me." _He looked down at his mechanical arm, then back the at Togruta man. Riulyo continued "She died trying to protect her child." "Ch-Child?" Anakin stuttered "S-She already had her kid?" Riulyo nodded, and said "She gave birth to a healthy baby boy, even if he was early. And she named him-" "Anakin." The two men said at once. Riulyo nodded, and said "I…I have to go now, Skywalker. Good bye." And the connection ended. Leaving a depressed Anakin alone.

Ahsoka Tano was dead.

_**And he couldn't prevent it.**_

* * *

><p><strong> back to the depressing emotions :D Alright, please tell me what you think about this chap in the Reviews! Please, R&amp;R. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you next chapter :)<strong>


	4. Nightmare

**Ok, here is the next instalment of Hope, not much to say about this one except:  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Anakin just sat on his bed, his head on his hands, his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes red and puffy, and his heart filled with pain. He just couldn't believe it, but he no longer could deny it. Ahsoka was dead. Force. How was he going to tell Hope? She was going to be devastated. He then lifted his head as he heard a knock on his door. He wiped his eyes, and said "It's open." Then, Obi-wan Kenobi came walking in.<p>

Obi-wan looked at the Grand Master, and asked "Anakin, I sensed a disturbance in the F-Are you crying?" Anakin frowned, and nodded. Obi-wan asked "Why? Nothing can make you cry. Did something happen?" Anakin nodded again, and said "It's…..Its Ahsoka." "Is she alright?" Obi-wan asked, more tears fell from Anakin's eyes, and he whispered "Master, Ahsoka…..Ahsoka got killed." Obi-wan frowned more, placed a hand on the young Master's shoulders, and said "Anakin, you must learn to forget. Ahsoka is at peace now, she is one with the Force." Anakin clutched his hands into fists, and yelled at the Master "**How **could I be happy? **How? **Ahsoka is **dead**, Obi-wan!** DEAD! **As in **no long alive**! And I'm supposed to be **happy**?" "Anakin calm, yourself." Obi-wan replied, looking back to the door to see if Hope was there.

Anakin sighed, and said "She was killed by a Sith, Obi-wan," he looked down at his mechanical hand "they took to many things from me. Qui-gon, my hand, Rex, and now Ahsoka." He growled low, making Obi-wan take his hand off of his friend's shoulder. Anakin said "They went to far this time, Obi-wan, and because of that, if I ever find out who did it, I will kill them." "Anakin," Obi-wan said, trying to reason with him "the Sith no longer exist because of you. Palpatine is dead, Dooku is under arrest, Ventress left the Sith, and Grievous is no where to be found. There is no more Sith left." "That's where you're wrong," Anakin told him "Ahsoka's husband, Draos, is from Korriban." "You think he's a Sith?" Obi-wan asked, Anakin nodded, Obi-wan sighed, and told him "Anakin, I met Draos before, he seemed nice." "I don't know master," Anakin said "I don't trust him. The day I met him he looked at me as if we were mortal enemies." Obi-wan was going to respond, but when he was going to, the door opened again, and Hope walked in.

Hope looked at the masters before her, and she bowed respectfully "Master Kenobi, good morning." "Good morning young one." Obi-wan replied, she looked up at him, and asked "What are you doing here, master? Not to be rude or anything." He chuckled, and said "Nothing, I just had to speak with your master." She nodded, and he told her "Well, I'm going to be going now, good bye." "Bye." They both replied, and the old master left.

Anakin looked at Hope, and asked "Is something wrong?" "I," She said, looking to the ground "I had a nightmare. It was about mom." He knelt beside her, and asked "What was the nightmare about?" She started lightly crying, he wrapped his arms around her, and she whispered "Mommy died, so did Lii." "Lii?" He asked, "Who's Lii?" "Mommy's baby." She replied. He shook his head, and told her "Hope, your grandfather contacted me last night, your mom had a son." "No," the little girl argued "she had 2 babies. A boy and a girl." "What happened to the girl?" He asked, she answered "I saw that she was taken by some group called…..The Tusken Raiders."

Anakin growled at the name, making the young girl jump in surprise. Hope asked "Uncle Ani, who are they?" "A group of savages," He replied angrily "they kidnap people, torture them, and they take everything from you." She looked at him confused, he then looked her straight in the eyes, and said "Hope, do you know where they went?" The little girl nodded, and told him "To a planet called Tatooine, they said she would grow up to make a great slave. What's a slave Uncle Ani?" He growled again, making the girl get more and more scared, he looked back at her, and told her "Something you will never become, alright? And neither will your sister. Ok?" The little girl nodded, telling him she understood, then yawned.

Anakin smiled, and asked "Tired?" "Yeah." Hope replied, nodding more, he smiled more. He then picked her up, carried her to his bed, laid her on it, and covered her up with the blanket. He said "Get some rest," She nodded, Rex came running into the room, jumped on the bed beside her, and cuddled next to her. Anakin smiled more, and said "Night to you too, Rex." The little puppy yawned and fell asleep, along with his owner. Anakin then leaned down, kissed her forehead, and told her "You will never have the same fate as your mother, I promise." Thinking she didn't hear, he stood up, and walked out of the room, but she heard loud and clear.

**5 hours later…**

When Hope woke up, Rex was still in her arms, still sound asleep, and she noticed that she was in a ship. She sat up suddenly, getting a yelp of surprise from her puppy, and said "Hello?" "Ah, you are awake." A droid said, rolling up to her, she asked it "Where am I?" She ignited her green lightsaber, the droid replied "The _Twilight _ma'am, the General collected you in your sleep and brought you here." "My master brought me here?" she wondered, the droid nodded, and rolled away, she got out of the bed, and walked out the door to the cockpit, followed by Rex.

When Hope walked in, she asked "Master?" no response. Rex then sniffed the air, yelped, and ran to one of the chairs, where he jumped in, and an "Oof!" was heard. Hope walked forward, and saw her master sitting there, holding his stomach in one arm, and Rex in another. He was laughing. He looked to the puppy, and told him "Hey little guy, aren't you supposed to protect Hope?" He 'woofed', jump off of his arm, and ran over to Hope, where he stopped at her feet.

Anakin looked at her, smiled, and said "Hey Sleepy." "Hi." She replied, rubbing her eyes, "Where are we?" "In the _Twilight_," He told her, pressing some buttons "we're going to Tatooine." "Why?" She asked, Rex yelped, as if saying: 'Tell us!' He frowned, and said "We're going to save your sister." "But, Uncle Ani," she told him "it was just a dream." "Not all dreams _are_ dreams, Hope," he told her "you might have had a premonition." "A what?" she asked, he told her "A vision of the future, or what has happened." "Oh," she said softly, and she sat in the other chair, and Rex jumped on her lap and curled up again before falling asleep.

Hope smiled, and asked "Master, why don't you get some sleep?" "I have to watch the controls." Anakin replied, she rolled her eyes, and told him "I can watch over it! Don't you trust me?" "Of course I do!" He snapped at her, Rex woke up, stood, looked at Anakin, and growled. Anakin sighed, and said "I'm sorry, its just…..that's what your mother asked me all the time. She never truly believed that I trusted her." "Do you?" she asked, in the softest voice ever spoken, he looked at her, and asked "What?" "Do you still trust my mom?" she replied, he nodded, and said "Of course I do, and I always will." She was about to say something else, before he stopped her "Now, come help me with this, I need to fix some things on this ship." She nodded, and they began to work on it as they flew.

**Somewhere in the Outer Rim…**

A young woman hung by shackles in her cell as a man soon came in. She looked up, growled at the man, and asked "How could you?" "Like you would like to know," He told her, he grabbed the whip from the wall, he whipped it at her, making a slash on her stomach, and making her cry out. He yelled "It is your own damn fault! I told you they should learn the ways of the Sith!" He whipped her again, she gritted her teeth, and told him "They deserved a better life! A life without evil bastards and deceiving liars like you!" "I told you, my love," he told her, dropping the whip "I love you dearly, but your stupidity caused you this, and now you must pay." "Draos please." The woman begged, Draos smiled, raised his hand, and shot lightning and the woman. Who then screamed in pure pain.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun to write to be completely honest, even if I feel like utter crap :D Alright, now, OOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAOS! And who is that woman? Oh, and one other thing, I used the title of a song that I love in this chapter! If you can tell me what the song is and who the artist is, you win a One-shot request! :) So hurry! The first one to tell me wins! GOOD LUCK!<strong>


	5. Rescue 1: Lii

**Ok, well, the answer for last weeks question was Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood :P so no one wins :( tht sux, ok but now, a NEW CHAPTER OF HOPE!**

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Hope screamed, clutching her head, Anakin looked at her, worried, and asked "Hope, is something wrong?" She clutched her head more, and said "I…I don't know." She then stopped holding her head and looked at him "It's gone." "What <em><span>was<span>_ that?" He asked, she shrugged, and said "I don't know." Before he could say anything more, she pointed forward "Look, its Tatooine." He frowned and looked at the approaching planet before him.

Anakin looked at Hope, she looked so excited. _Why is she excited? _He thought _Her sister is in danger! And this planet is pure he-_"Master?" her speaking stopped his line of thinking. He turned to her, a frown on her face. She told him "Master, I'm scared," those single words made him think back to the first day they met, she was so small then, so frightened of the world, of…everything, her soft voice got even softer as she said "I heard about the Tusken Raiders, I'm afraid something will happen to you or Lii." "What about yourself, Hope?" He asked, she shrugged, and said "I don't care about myself." He looked at her, and said "Hope," she just stared at the upcoming desert planet before the two, and didn't answer, he said "Hope, Hope look at me." She still didn't. He sighed, got up off of his chair, after putting the _Twilight _into Auto-Pilot, and he walked over to the young, silent, Human girl. He kneeled in front of her chair, and said "Hope, look at me this instant." It was soft but demanding, prying her eyes from the planet, she looked at the master before her.

Anakin looked Hope in the eyes, and said "Hope, _**I**_ care about you, that's why, while I go get Lii, you're going to stay in the ship." "What?" She yelled, looking at him angrily "Lii is _my_ sister! I think I have a right to save her!" "Not when we're dealing with the Tusken Raiders." He told her calmly, she then yelled, getting absolutely pissed off, "Master! I think Mother would want me to save Lii and Anakin! They are my _siblings_! I _**have**_ to save them!" "Not when your life is in danger too!" he yelled at her, the calmness in his voice completely gone. She looked at him, surprised, he stood, and looked down at her, and asked "You will stay here, understood?" "Yes, master." She said, sadly, he sighed, and told her "Hope, I don't like yelling at you, but I _need_ you to be safe." "Yes master." She said, he smiled, and told her, "Come on, let's land this ship and then go get Anakin." She smiled back, nodded, and said "Ok!" And they began to land the _Twilight _onto the planet's surface.

Just as they landed, Anakin grabbed his Jedi cloak-since it was nighttime on Tatooine-and looked at his padawan, she was meditating, something that Obi-wan taught her since he hated it, and he walked off of the _Twilight_. And onto the sand he walked across as a kid.

As soon as Anakin's feet touched the ground, the memories of his past came flooding over him. The slavery. The race. The freedom.

The _death_.

He winced, and clutched his hand into a fist. He couldn't deal with this, not now. Not when Lii was in danger. _I may not know her, _He thought _but I am not going to let Ahsoka down. Never. _He then searched out into the Force, looking for the monsters. He found them, a few parsecs north, he opened his closed eyes, and started walking towards the Tusken Raider village.

When Anakin made it there, he looked around from under his hood, and no one was around. Not that he thought so, all the guys were probably out, kidnapping people to torture for _'fun'_. He closed his eyes, and focused on his hearing, he saw Ahsoka do it before, when they were looking for the younglings that were taken by the Duros Bounty Hunter Cad Bane. Then again, her hearing was, like, 3 times better than his, so he _really_ had to focus. Finally, he heard something, it was faint and muffled, it was a small little cried followed by a curse in Tusken. Anakin's eyes snapped open as he realized what it was. It was a baby's cry. He ran towards the small house he heard it from, and placed his ear against the wall of it. It was a small baby cry coming from inside, followed by what sounded like a _snap_.

Anakin then ignited his lightsaber, and cut a hole in the wall. After doing so, he stepped through, and saw 2 Tusken Raiders, one holding an injection, the other holding a small crying baby. A_ Togruta _baby. He growled, and used the Force so that the injection went from the Raider's hand to his, and once getting it into his hands, he closed his hand into a fist, destroying the vile. The Raiders looked at him, and growled back. The Raider holding the baby dropped it onto the bed behind him, and they both pulled out 2 blasters and started firing at the Master.

Anakin easily blocked all of the shots, then ran forward, and sliced both of the Raiders' head off. Their bodies fell to the ground and Anakin all but disengaged his lightsaber, and stepped over their bodies towards the crying baby.

When he made it towards her, she was crying, her tears falling onto the bed, and her small little lekku was a pale shade of white and blue. Anakin, ever so gently, picked up the crying child, and held her in his arms. As soon as he did, her crying stopped completely. He smiled, and said "Hey, little one." The little baby then opened her small eyes, he smiled as they were shown to him for the first time, her eyes fully opened, they were a light purple color. He smiled, and she focused on him, before reaching her hand up and touching his nose. He laughed slightly, and told her "Yes that's my nose." A small smile crept across her face, and she pulled her arm back, he then laid her back down on the bed, took off his cloak, wrapped her in it, and picked her up once more. She smiled at him again, and he smiled back, he whispered "Let's get you home, Lii, alright?" Her smile grew, and he placed her in one arm while he pulled the other up to his mouth to speak into his comlink. "Hope," he said "Hope start up the _Twilight_." No response, he said, a little louder "Hope, start the _Twilight_, we're leaving." No response once again.

Then, he got a small response, it was muffled, but it said: "Master…Raiders…..Help." A scream of pain came and the connection was cut, and Anakin's blood went cold.

He then growled low and menacingly, making Lii cry again, Anakin stopped, looked at the baby, and told her "Come on, let's go help your sister." As if she understood, Lii nodded her head, her crying subsiding. He smiled more, and then ran out of the hut, and out of the Tusken village, to the _Twilight _where he saw something that shocked him.

Bodies of Tusken Raiders lay scattered around the _Twilight_, all of them having a slash across their chests. Fearing something bad happened to Hope, Anakin ran up the ramp and into the _Twilight _where he saw Hope blocking blaster shot after blaster shot that came her way from the 5 Tusken Raiders in the ship with them. Finally, Hope threw her lightsaber, that was still activated and spinning, at the Raiders. Her lightsaber slashed them all in the chest, then returned to her where she disengaged it at contact with her hand. The Raiders fell to the ground, where they were on their hands and knees, Anakin then ignited his lightsaber, and slashed all of the Raiders' heads off.

Hope looked at him, relieved, and told him "Master, thank you." Anakin nodded, and said "No problem, good job slashing their chests," she smiled slightly "I'm going to take their bodies off the ship and outside where something will _probably _eat it." She nodded again ,then noticed the bundle of cloak in his arm, she asked "Master, is that-?" Before she even finished, he nodded, and handed the baby to her.

Hope took her gently into her arms, and looked down at her baby sister. Lii and Hope's eyes met, Hope smiled, and said "Hi Lii, I'm your big sister, Hope." Lii smiled, and mumbled something incoherently. Hope smiled more, and started rocking Lii, trying to put the little baby to sleep, and while she did so, Anakin started unloading the bodies onto the sand down below (A/N: Ok, this sounds _**really**_ wrong! LOL!) When he returned, Lii was sleeping in the arms of her sister who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, starting up the _Twilight_.

He sat in the pilot's seat, and said "Alright, let's leave this dust ball." Hope nodded, and said "Alright, now, we have to go to Rattatak." (A/N: Also known as Dathomire) "Why?" Anakin asked, she looked at him, and said "That's where Anakin is, I had a vision of him while you were gone." "Did anything else happen in this vision?" He asked, worriedly, she nodded, and said "Yeah, I saw someone else, someone who's an old man, he was wearing a cloak over his head, and his voice sounded scratchy, and he said something about trying to capture me and Lii," she held Lii tighter to her "and he said that he had Anakin. And that all he needed left were me and Lii, and then," she shivered, indicating that she didn't like what she was about to say "he said then he could kill us all and turn you to the Dark Side." Anakin froze in his place, he knew who that man was, the name burned his lips and it made his heart turn black, _Palpatine._

_But Palpatine is dead,_ Anakin thought _He's been dead for years. _"Master?" Hope asked him, making him snap out of his thoughts, he nodded, and said "Yeah, we're going." He started up the _Twilight_, and started flying it out of the planet's atmosphere. Hope sighed, and said "That's not what I asked, master." "Then what did you ask?" He questioned, looking at her, she looked at his blue eyes, showing him her emerald green eyes held fear, and she asked a question that sent shivers down his spine. She asked:

"_**If Lii, Anakin, and I die, will you turn to the Dark Side?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOO CLIFFY! I hope u enjoyed this, and now, wait for the nxt instalement, of HOPE!<strong>


	6. Cold

**OH MY GOD! ITS A HOPE UPDATE! ARE YOU AS SHOCKED AS I AM!**

**Ya, I uh, had suddenly just gotten this idea in the middle of no where, and I was like ****_"Oh my God, I could totally use this!" _****So sorry if its a bit short, its the best I could do during about a million tests in ever subject at school. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope I still have some readers out there that are actually happy to have me continue this story...I now bring you:**

**Chapter 6-Cold**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Not the best and most welcoming thing to see in a dream, but at this moment, anakin didn't want to wake up._

_He had been awake for days while Hope and Lii slept. Finally, Hope told him to get some sleep or else she would save her mother alone. That and she annoyed him to the point to sleep._

_He had crashed on the bed in the back of the Twilight, and was asleep in seconds._

_So, here he was, in his dream of Darkness._

"_**Anakin."**_

_The voice echoed around the Darkness, Anakin looked around for the owner._

"_**Anakin, I'm here."**_

_He continued to look for the owner "Who are you?" He screamed into the Darkness "_Where _are you?"_

"_**Daddy, it's me."**_

_Anakin froze, the voice whirled around him along with an icy wind. The wind was colder than any on Carlac, and it chilled Anakin to the bone. The wind stirred around the area before him, turning light blue, then white-making him squint from the bright lights-once the light disappeared, Anakin looked once more. His eyes widdened, for there stood Ahsoka._

_But this wasn't his Ahsoka, no, this Ahsoka looked horrible._

_The bags under her eyes indicated sleepless nights. The bloody cuts indicated the kind of torture she endured. The bruises meant the beatings she had taken. Her more-slim-than-usual figure meant her lack of food._

_But that wasn't the worst of it._

_Though the physical wounds were hard to look at, it was not the thing that had Anakin worried. It was her eyes. The very same eyes that were baby blue and were usually filled with joy, strength, childish evil, with __life__. But these eyes, these eyes could not be Ahsoka's._

_These eyes held no spark of evil, no glow of joy, her eyes now were grey-blue, lifeless and empty. Something Anakin never thought was possible._

"_**Daddy," **__her voice was a mere whisper in his mind _"_**I'm cold." **_"_A-Ahsoka." He stuttered, walking towards her and cupping her cheek in his hand. Even through the glove, he could feel how freezing the Togruta was. _"_**Our Bond was incomplete because he drugged me, cutting me off from the Force. He had given me the same drug day after day, but today, he stopped. Or my body got used to the drug..." **__She was so cold...Force..._

"_Who did this Ahsoka? Who hurt you?" _"_**I-I trusted him. I loved him! And he betrayed me..." **_"_Draos?" Anger sparked in him as he stared at her, he knew Draos wasn't right in the head! He knew that frakked shouldn't have been trusted!_

_Ahsoka started shaking, and his attention turned to her once more. _"_**I'm so cold, Daddy." **__Quickly, he pulled her close, holding her tightly and hoping that somehow he was warming her._

"_Tell me where you are, Ahsoka, I can help." _"_**So cold..." **__Ahsoka's skin then became translucent, and within seconds, she was gone from his arms. And soon enough, everything became bright once again..._

Anakin woke up, panting, as he stared up at the ceiling. The dream was strange indeed, but it was also somewhat hopeful, comforting.

It had shown him that Ahsoka was still alive, as he had thought. Their Bond, though now it led to emptiness, it was there. And if it was there, it meant she was still alive.

Standing from the bed, Anakin stretched, deciding that it was enough sleep for him, and walking to the cockpit. He looked at the scene and inwardly smiled, Hope piloted the ship in silence as her baby sister Lii slept soundly on the co-pilot's seat.

Walking in, he gently picked up the babe, and sat on the seat, holding her on his lap. Anakin looked down at Lii as Hope continued to focus on the space-sky. Lii's pale Togruta-Human skin was only shades lighter than her small montrals.

She moved slightly in the blanket-substitute robe, which was wrapped around her tightly and comfortably. She also mumbled slightly, a few things here and there that made no sense to the Human that held her in his arms. and though she kept mumbling, she continued to sleep.

Anakin Skywalker, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, the Hero with no Fear, the Chosen one, held his padawan's young baby in his arms and thought one thing:

"_Force she's adorable."_

Just as he thought this, Hope decided to break the silence.

"We're here."


End file.
